Wasp (SF2)
Wasp is the fourth demon boss in Shadow Fight 2. She is fought at the conclusion of Act IV: Pirate Throne. Appearance Wasp wears mainly green-colored clothes with yellow rims. She sports a double bun hairstyle, a headband, a sleeveless shirt, and bridal-style gauntlets. Storyline 'Sensei's Story Part 4. The Story of Revenge' Using the information provided by Butcher, Sensei goes to the port to find the magical Sphere. When arriving there, he meets with Wasp, the daughter of the Pirate King. She asks him if he was sent by Widow to retrieve the Sphere. Sensei plays along by confirming it. Unfortunately, it was a trick question, as Wasp reveals that the Sphere had been taken yesterday. She then orders her crew to do away with Sensei, saying that she will never forgive liars. When her crew fails to do so, Wasp immediately fights him. She reminds herself that she is not letting herself lose to an old man. Despite this, she is still defeated by Sensei. Wasp then decides to tell Sensei where Widow's hiding place is, as she is not paid to fight for Widow's honor. Wasp also reveals that Widow was in love with the Prince. However, he rejected her love. Due to this, Widow is using Prince's warlord, Shogun, for her revenge. Widow is planning to rule over men and play them off. The one she chooses to hold the magical Sphere will be granted immense power, but at the same time will also turn him into Widow's loyal slave. 'Act IV: Pirate Throne' Wasp's father, the Pirate King, has gone missing. The Pirate King's crew has been passed on to Wasp. The crew all suspect Wasp murdered the Pirate King. Some still serve her, although they are full of dislike and suspicion, while the other crew members decide to rebel against her and form the "New Blood". Because of it, Wasp has gone into hiding. Wasp's "secret amulet", which is said to have granted her immense power, is actually the seal that Shadow and the others have been looking for. As Shadow takes down her crew, it is revealed that Wasp did indeed kill the Pirate King on Widow's suggestion in order to seize power. 'Gates of Shadows' Wasp and the rest of the demons team up to stop Shadow from closing the Gates of Shadows. She battles Shadow fourth in line. 'Interlude' Wasp, like her fellow demons, aims to stop Shadow from reopening the Gates. Before fight, she tells him that no one knows where Titan came from, only that he is different. After Shadow defeats Wasp and her bodyguards, she tells him that he would not want to see what lies beyond the Gates and that it was now too late to save his friend. She says he must go back while he can. Personality Wasp's personality differs from the typical aggressive nature of the other demons. Wasp is not necessarily aggressive herself, but does display a confident and cunning side. She appears quite malicious during her first encounter with Shadow, stating how Shadow has been helping her all along by ridding her of those who resist her. This exchange also reveals her cunning side, showing how she took advantage of Shadow without his knowledge. When Wasp is defeated, it is suggested that she may not be as malicious as she first appeared. It is revealed that owing to her gullible nature, she accepted Widow's suggestion to betray her father, leading to a lot of conflict between her and her own crew. Wasp admits that she only followed Widow's advice as she wanted to show men that it was women who should rule. She is shown to be confident like the Butcher, telling Shadow to "fight her for real", adding "if you can". Bodyguards The first three of Wasp's bodyguards are the members of New Blood, a group consisting of crew members that have rebelled against her. The last two bodyguards are the few members that are still loyal to her. #Kraken: bodyguard armed with Dadao #Cleaver: bodyguard armed with Big Swords #Shark: bodyguard armed with Krises #Bosun: bodyguard armed with Glaive #Whaler: bodyguard armed with Trident Equipment Wasp's weapon of choice is a Naginata, a type of polearm weapon similar to the Yari. For ranged weapons, she uses Silver Shurikens, Assassin's Daggers (after being defeated once), and Shurikens of Night (after being defeated twice). Wasp uses Dark Implosion, Lightning Arrow (after being defeated once), and Fire Pillar (after being defeated twice) as magic. When fought at Gates of Shadows and during the Interlude, she uses Shurikens of Night and Fire Pillar. Perk and Enchantments *'Flying' Wasp has a unique flying Perk, with which she can jump onto either walls during the fight, sprout wings and launch off of it, flying and impaling the opponent with the Naginata. With perfect timing, the attack can be jumped over, or alternatively players can either duck or roll forwards/backwards to avoid the attack. Wasp cannot use this attack if the player is standing between her and the wall, which can be used to the player's advantage. She also cannot use this attack if she is too far from either walls. Players can attack Wasp just before she launches off the wall to cancel the attack, but the timing is very short. Players cannot stop her flying attack once she reaches the wall by jumping. She will use this perk only after losing one round. *'Damage Return' Wasp's armor and helm are enchanted with Damage Return, giving a chance that players will take 85% of damage dealt on every hit. *'Precision' Wasp's Naginata and ranged weapons are enchanted with Precision, granting her more chance to make a Critical Hit with increased damage. Appears after Wasp is defeated twice. Reward * The Purple Seal * 3 Gems * 125,000 XP Shadow Orbs * Normal: ** 87 green orbs ** 30 red orbs * Eclipse: ** 1223 green orbs ** 565 red orbs ** 16 purple orbs Eclipse Mode reward * Wasp's Naginata Players can obtain Wasp's Naginata by defeating her once more in Eclipse mode. It can be obtained at any level, as early as level 25. The naginata is enchanted with Precision. The formula for the power of the Precision enchantment is as follows: : / 100 * level + 105 Achievements * 'Boarding Party ' Awarded for defeating Wasp. * 'Man Overboard! ' Awarded for winning a fight with Wasp once more in Eclipse mode. Quotes * I should thank you, honestly. Before you came, I had two problems: the mutineers and my so-called "advisors" trying to restrict my control. * But now, thanks to you, I'm the only one in power here! - Before the fight * What have I done? Widow said everyone would kneel to me if I agreed to help her! * She said betraying my father was the only way to show men that women should rule. - Wasp defeated * It's six against one this time. You will never reach the Gates! - Gates of Shadows, before battle Interlude * You tempt Titan with your meddling! We don't know where he came from, only that he is... different. He creates strange things to serve him... - Interlude, before fight * Believe me, you do not want to see what lies beyond the Gates. Forget your friend; it's not too late to turn back! - Interlude, after defeated Old Wounds * Widow sends you to take the Sphere? Aren't you a bit too old for jobs like that? Ah, why should I care. Get on board. * Thing is I don't have the Sphere anymore. Widow's men took it yesterday. Dunno who you are, but I never forgive liars. Keelhaul 'im! * What shall I tell my father? His daughter having melted and losing a fight to an old man? This ain't gonna happen as long as I'm the heir to the pirates' throne! * Stop--------I've underestimated you. ol' man! I've been paid for delivery, but I got no business fighting for Widow's honor. I'll show you to her hiding place! * Widow loved Prince, but he rejected her. Then she found herself a new toy: Shogun. The hag is using the stupid warlord for her revenge. * Widow wants to rule men and to play them off one against another. The Sphere shall make her chosen one great...and absolutely loyal to her. Soundtrack During the fight with Wasp and her bodyguards, the track "Ship Battle" plays. Gallery Storyline= Wasp challenge Accepted.png Wasp Challenge accepted eclipse.png Wasp 1st ranged.png Wasp 1st ranged 2.png Wasp 2nd ranged 1.png Wasp 3rd ranged 2.png Wasp ranged 3.png Wasp 1st Magic 1.png Wasp 1st magic 2.png Wasp 2nd Magic 1.png Wasp 2nd magic 2.png Wasp 3rd Magic 1.png Wasp 3rd Magic 2.png Wasp 3rd magic 3.png Wasp flying 2.png Wasp Flying 3.png Wasp flying 4.png Wasp flying 5.png Wasp's wings.png Wasp vs Shadow.png wvic.png |-| Old Wounds= Sensei vs Wasp (1).jpg Sensei vs Wasp (2).jpg Sensei vs Wasp (3).jpg Sensei vs Wasp (4).jpg Sensei vs Wasp (5).jpg Sensei vs Wasp (6).jpg Sensei vs Wasp (7).jpg Sensei vs Wasp (8).jpg Sensei vs Wasp (9).jpg Sensei vs Wasp (10).jpg Sensei vs Wasp (11).jpg Sensei vs Wasp (12).jpg Sensei vs Wasp (13).png Sensei vs Wasp (14).png Sensei vs Wasp (15).png Sensei vs Wasp (16).jpg Sensei vs Wasp (17).jpg Sensei vs Wasp (18).jpg Sensei vs Wasp (19).png Sensei vs Wasp (20).png Sensei vs Wasp (21).png Trivia * Wasp's clothes, headband and naginata are all green in color. * Wasp is the least aggressive of the Demons and reveals herself only because Shadow demands it, not wanting a fight herself. * She is the first female demon encountered in the game. * Wasp is the only demon, besides Shogun and Titan, who does not dual-wield her weapon. * Wasp can sprout wings like an actual wasp, when using her flying perk by leaping from a wall and thrusting anything in its path. * Wasp is the only demon that has a family member mentioned in-game. * Wasp's picture, along with many other bosses, characters and fighters, was changed in one of the early Shadow Fight 2 updates. Category:Demons Category:Shadow Fight 2 Category:Bosses Category:Enemies Category:Characters Category:Shadow Fight 2: Special Edition